


Too Overprotective?

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, I took this prompt and ran, its gonna inspire a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Glimmer is a bit of an overprotective mom. Princess Ellie just wants to go see her girlfriend





	Too Overprotective?

Princess Ellie of Brightmoon always considered herself pretty lucky. She hadn’t grown up during the war with the Horde, and both of her parents had come out alive. Not everyone had been so lucky. Ellie also grew up surronded by the heroes of the rebellion, which some of her friends were a bit jealous of. Princess Lily of Plumeria thought it was because her parents were so impressive. Ellie didn’t think so. Her parents were massive nerds, and they were always worrying over her, a far cry from the rebellion leaders she had heard stories of.

When Ellie turned 16, all she wanted to do was go spend some time with her girlfriend, Mara. Mara was another child of war heroes, so their relationship had spawned because Adora and Catra were always over at the palace. Her mom was worried that the half magicat/half first one girl would hurt Ellie. And that’s all she had been worrying about since the two had announced their relationship.

“Mom, I’ll be fine. Mara said she’ll take her knife with her, and you know I never go anywhere without my bow. Plus, Grandpa says I’m a pretty powerful sorceress. I can handle myself.” She protested, fiddling with the necklace she inherited from her great aunt.

“Ellie, it’s not you I’m worried about. I don’t want Mara to get you in trouble. You know how reckless she is.” Her mom insisted. Queen Glimmer was forgetting one crucial factor: her daughter was just like her.

The illusion of Ellie faded to the surprise of her parents.

“Damn it! I knew we shouldn’t have let her learn magic until she was older.” Glimmer yelled.

“She’ll be fine. She’s just like you.” Bow murmured into his wife’s ear.

“She’s not connected to a runestone. She can’t teleport away from danger!”

“She has her bow and she knows magic. You never did. And you forgot that Adora gave Mara self defense lessons. Glimmer, I promise that she’ll be fine.” He soothed.

“Fine. But I’m making Catra go check on them.”

“Oh my god.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death
> 
> Please comment because it gives me the motivation to keep writing


End file.
